


Dark One Shots (A Gravity Falls & Reverse Falls Book)

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Gravity Falls - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Warning, triggers include: Rape, Murder, Sexual Abuse, Gore, Violence and anything sick and nasty you can think of. Please be aware of that when you click read. As with all my other books no sex scenes will be written, but will have sexual references.





	1. Silk Sheets (Human Will Cipher x Stanford Gleeful)

**(Trigger Warning: Rape, Sexual Abuse, Murder)  
**   
The day had been cloudy, yet not enough gray for a downpour. Will had been walking home, his bright blue hair waving softly in the breeze and his red backpack covered in an assortment of badges and key chains. He had been listening to music when the car pulled up, the symphony's loud in his ears. Violins were his favorite, and he smiled as he heard them between the clashes of other instruments.

The next thing he knew an arm had wrapped around him, casting his bag to the pavement. As he struggled in the grip; a hand covered his nose and mouth with a cloth that smelled sickly sweet. It took a few minutes to register he was being kidnapped before the Chloroform took effect and he was out like a light.

~

He woke in a daze, the feel of silk sheets underneath him. He was completely naked and cleaner than he had been before end of school. The scent of roses and the feel of his slightly damp hair formed the other senses. Someone had stripped him of his school uniform and bathed him, then left him here naked.

_But who?_

He froze as he heard the door open and tried to sit up to pull the sheets over his innocent body. But he couldn't move a muscle. A man peeked behind the bed's curtain, a smile on his face as he noticed he was awake. Will blushed with embarrassment, trying to open his mouth so he could speak.

"Finally, my darling, you're awake" he said calmly, pulling the curtains back so he wouldn't have to hold them to look. "You don't have to worry about a thing from now on, I will meet all your needs, you're mine after all. My name is Stanford Gleeful, baby boy."

_The rich man who lived on the hill!?_

Will swallowed his terror. He had met this man before, in the supermarket with his brother and his mom. He had even helped him take something off the high shelf for him. Stanford smirked, taking off his cape and vest and unbuttoning his shirt. Will was a bit confused as to what was going on till the older man began to remove his pants.

_Oh god, is he going to- no! NO! LET ME GO!_

But not enough mental screaming could stop the man as he finished undressing and got on top of the bed, leaning over him with a perverted grin, "All mine, you have such sweet tender flesh..." Stanford cooed, leaning down to suck on his neck. Will squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his lips move down, as he would every single day.

~

They came to clean him up each time, feeding him by hand and administering the drugs that kept him still. Every day he grew desensitized to it, every grunt and groan from his captor tuned out, every whisper of affection ignored.

There was nothing he could do except let it happen.

One maid however was starting to hate it, hate how the lifeless boy allowed it to happen. So, she showed him kindness, being careful, being gentle, and talking to him in a low voice of her plan to free him.

When that call was made she felt relieved, even more so when the police came by with a warrant already on hand. Will was found and taken to the hospital, fast asleep and only halfway cleaned up by the other maids. When the world found out what had happened, Stanford Gleeful was locked away for good.

~

He came too under bright lights and lying atop cotton sheets. He was no longer naked, but clothed in a hospital gown, with an IV stuck in his hand. Most likely giving him the lost vitamins his body had lost over the weeks. His brother was sitting next to him, holding his hand and sniffling, his eyes ringed red from crying.

"Hey" he whispered, his voice raspy from not being used. Bill smiled a watery smile and pulled him into a hug, tears running down his face as he sobbed. Will put a hand on his head, "It's okay..."

"No! It's not okay! That man was a sick fuck!"

"And now he's behind bars, yes?"

"He's on death row last I heard... they found bodies in his basement"

Will's eyes widened, "There were others?"

Bill nodded, "Some weren't even teenagers..." he whispered. Will pulled him back in for a hug, stroking his hair, "You haven't lost me, Bill..."

"I know..."


	2. Spiderwebs (Monster Bill AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song For This One Shot: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D8xbLCIHlOo

**(Trigger Warning: Gore)  
**

_"London Bridge is falling down,  
_

_Falling down, falling down,  
_

_London Bridge is falling down,  
_

_My fair lady"_

**  
**The world was quiet here, save for the squeak of the floorboards beneath his feet. He had the lantern lit to light his way, but he was utterly terrified of what was in the house. Whatever was in the shack made no noise and lead him on with strange sounds as it left spiderwebs on everything he could see. Ford shivered in fright, but kept going, looking this way and that for a sign or clue as he tried to adjust his ruffled flannel Pajamas. **  
**

  
The spider demon haunted the woods that surrounded his house, anyone who dared set foot after nightfall as a goner. But recently the thing (whom the townsfolk had named Bill) had been going hunting. Children had gone missing, elderly too. Even the hitchhikers and trail blazers, bikers and rock climbers hadn't returned. Ford had wanted to investigate, but it seemed the creature had come to him instead.

There was a crash nearby in one of the rooms and he hurried over, poking the door with his foot before peering in. It was empty except for an old and unfinished model of the London bridge, which must have fallen down from the shelf. He quickly picked it up and put it back, his heart beating fast as he heard a series of small clicking noises above.  
  
"H-Hello?" he whispered, frozen to the spot.  
  
Bills nightmarish form grinned, spider legs clinging to the wooden beams as he cracked his jaws open to reveal sharp jaggered teeth. Ford looked up in horror, dropping the lantern and ignoring the fire as it began to spread. Bill let out a roar and pounced onto him, dragging him over to a corner to start his meal. Spiderwebs wrapped Ford up like a neat little parcel, leaving the head untouched as the fire burned the carpet and licked at the walls. Bill hissed happily before he tore his head from his shoulders.  
  
~  
  
The next morning the shack was gone, leaving behind a smoldering ruin of ash and decay. Fords body nothing but a blackened husk on his charcoal flooring, the head missing like all the victims of the spider demon.   
  
Bill himself watched from the shadows, crunching down on what remained of his meal as people crowded the house and whispered incoherently about the tragic ending to such a smart mind. Soon the town would be gone and all the citizens dead, and the spider demon full.  
  


**(A/N: Credit to the artist, if you can find out who it belongs to, please tell me)**


	3. A Selkie's Skin (Selkie Dipper Pines)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this one shot: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vUZ_smvqVQ8

**Trigger Warning: Murder and Violence**  
  


Seal hunting was a tradition once a year for Bill and his family. His twin had caught one once, but they had based it on pure luck and their father's strength that they had even brought it up to the deck. Bill was still waiting to bag his own, a few failures almost resulting in a catch.

"Bill! Look! They're bringing in the nets!" Will cried, pointing to the group of beefy men hauling in the seals and fish from the sea below. Bill raised an eyebrow. It was hard to tell they were related to them at all. They were both skinny bean poles. The two hurried over at the sound of shouts of alarm and peeked between the group to see a boy, a seal skin barely covering his lower half as he lay among the fish and other sea life, "What the..."

"Selkie!!" someone yelled excitedly, grabbing the boy before he could yell and holding him above his head for all to see. Bills eyes widened, "A real selkie? Unbelievable!" he cried, shaking Will as the boy gaped next to him. The selkie growled at them, trying to tug his skin back on. But the man holding him cast him to the boat's deck and pulled out a knife, slitting his throat before he could.

The twins froze in shock and Will burst into tears and looked away as they picked up the body and threw it back into the waters, the selkie skin the prized possession. Bill hugged his twin and comforted him, "Let's go back home" he whispered, leading him to the lifeboats and away from the chaos as the men fought over the skin.

Will nodded, never wanting to go seal hunting ever again as watched the lifeless body float away, turning the water red as those brown eyes stared lifelessly above at the blue skies.


	4. Adinvenit (WillDip)

**Trigger Warning: Gore and Murder  
**  
**Idea based off a comment by** [sebacielandlawlight](https://www.wattpad.com/user/sebacielandlawlight)  
  


He wasn't supposed to be falling in love with William, let alone dating him. Yet the two found a way around the rest of the Gleefuls, keeping their love for each other private and secluded. William found happiness in Mason's touch and gentle kisses, and Mason found his world was a little better when he was with Will.

Stanford was the first to notice the odd changes in the two and found it a bit strange they were getting along. Masons acting skills were top-notch, but Stanford wasn't stupid to see the fakeness behind it.

William was also acting funny, no longer was he withdrawn and obedient the way he used to be. In fact, he had seen the demon smile while doing the dishes, something William hadn't done in years. It wasn't until he caught them in the wine cellar one evening that it all finally aligned.

He tore them apart, malice in his eyes and a snarl on his lips. He flung William at the wall of neatly stacked bottles, while he held onto Mason's shirt collar, the demon hitting the shelf and sending them crashing to the floor. Red liquid and bits of glass coated him as he laid there in pain, the glass slicing into his skin as he tried to move.

 **"And just what do you two think you are doing?"** Stanford growled, lifting Mason up to eye level with surprising strength. Mason's eyes flickered with fear and shame as he hung there like a kitten in its mother's mouth, "I... I don't want to be with Pacifica" he whispered, "I just want to be with Will."

"Is that so? Well, I am afraid that while both of you live under _my_ roof, you don't get a choice."

Will groaned and got to his feet, trembling as he realized Stanford was still in the room, "M-Master, I-"

 _"Be quiet"_ Stanford snapped, placing Mason back on the floor and using magic to bring William over to him, "My darling" he said, a smile suddenly gracing his face, "Such disobedience requires a punishment, yes?" he asked, looking over at Mason as if to solidify his point. William swallowed thickly as Stanford's fingers held on to his chin, his eyes glassy as he realized what his Master was about to do.

"Yes, sir..."

"Then you understand" Stanford spoke calmly, pulling a long and very sharp dagger from the sheath of his belt and slicing William's head clean off his shoulders. Mason screamed and reached out to him as Stanford cast the body aside, his boots treading the purple wine already spreading across the floor.

"Why!? Why would you do that!!??" Mason asked angrily, tears running down his face.

"Your punishment, Mason." his Great Uncle said simply, cleaned the blade on his handkerchief and ignoring the crying of his nephew. He exited the wine cellar moments later to go and tell the other servants to get a move on with what remained of Will's chores, grabbing a bottle of his favorite wine in the process.

Mason sobbed, crawling over to the blue-haired boy and cradling his body to his chest as the red blood stained his fancy clothing, "I'm sorry.... I'm so sorry" he sobbed, trying to put the head back onto the cooling corpse and failing miserably.

He didn't leave for hours, and when he did, it was only to bury his beloved by the rose bushes near his bedroom window. He looked like a murderer himself, drenched in wet and half dried blood, the sticky liquid encrusting under his fingernails and all over his hands and dress clothes.

As he finished covering William's body, he stood up with anger on his face and in his heart, there would be no moving on from this. After dinner he stayed in his room, scribbling down in his notebook made of real leather and thick parchment (a gift from his sister for their birthday). His blue eyes not leaving the pages as he drew, planned and tested out his revenge plan in his mind.

Soon he would give Stanford his punishment, one that was long overdue for someone so nasty and selfish. He would never, ever, _EVER,_ have to listen to those honey-laced words of manipulation, ever again.

 _Blood would stain the Manor..._  
  
..and at the end, he would join William.


End file.
